<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's a reason he's her right-hand man by braigwen_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018733">there's a reason he's her right-hand man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s'>braigwen_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Leia Organa Is Scary, Poe Dameron Is Scary, the resistance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what the Resistance says about General Leia Organa and Commander Poe Dameron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's a reason he's her right-hand man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is what the Resistance says about General Leia Organa:</p><p>“She's really sweet and huggy. Obviously, she can be stern, and you don't wanna let her down, but she's really sweet and huggy. However. There are things you wanna watch out for. Do not get in her way. Sometimes she'll frown with her eyes too narrow, and you'll get a shiver up your spine and the whole room can feel her bloodlust and it's like everything is <em>dark </em>all the sudden.”</p><p> </p><p>This is what the Resistance says about Commander Poe Dameron:</p><p>“He's a bro, he’s a good man, he's an ace pilot, he's a great guy, he knows everyone, he's friendly, he always has time to help. However. There's something just a little bit <em>off </em>about him. I don't mean 'unhinged' like mental health, I mean 'unhinged' like the jaw of a deep-sea fish. Sometimes he just... sees prey."<br/><br/></p><p>This is what the Resistance says about General Leia Organa and Commander Poe Dameron:</p><p>“There’s a reason that he’s her right-hand man. He’s a capable leader, sure, and excellent at what he does, but there’s something in them both that doesn’t like to follow rules, that needs to be the one giving the orders. There’s something in them both that thrashes and fights back and always wants to go back for more. They have the same vision for the Resistance, and that vision has love and support and equity, but it also has, not hidden quite well enough, blood and teeth and blasterfire on the way there. If you help them, you will have aid and flowers and life debt on your hands for ‘till death you part. If you get in their ways, nothing will save you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>